Had Something
by BleuNuit
Summary: Welcome to May Maple's world, 12 years later, now the age of 22 as she is a world renowed solo singer. And for the first time in her life is going to compete in the Kanto region's Indigo Plateau League. What new things will await her in the participation of the League? And most importantly what will happen during her second worldly tour of her second studio album?


Hello everyone! I apologize for not letting anyone know about this sudden _change_. I haven't been in this site for who knows _how long_. Well at least I am back and ready to go baybee! I know I deleted the other story but it was for a good reason, if you know my other story the "All I Wanted Was You" this is like a re-written story of it, you can say. I changed the title to "Had Something". It's just I had a sudden brain blast for that story. So yes this story _will_ be different in probably over _60 percent_ of it, maybe even more I'm not quite sure. I hope you like this new setting. For the new people reading this story for the first time. Thanks for stopping by to read. Let's get this going!

I am just going to say this once and it _should_ cover for the _whole_ story. I obviously don't own Pokemon, or any of the music that is going to be used in later chapters in this story. It all belongs to their respective owners :)

* * *

Had Something

Chapter 1: _Get With It_

Yes, _you_ heard _me_.

_Oh no!_ _You_ were absolutely _not_ hearing wrong!

It's _me_ May Maple_, the one and only!_

For those of you who _don't_ know _me_. I am only _just_ your average female solo singer that sings Industrial like beats with a hint of Dance. _Let's just say_, I am known throughout the _entire_ world. And if _tha_t piece of information isn't enough to jog down inside _your_ memory.

If _not_.

Then here's another clue, I _used_ to be a Top Coordinator back in my childhood and won_ two_ Grand Festival Ribbon Cups. _Two_, _not just one_ Ribbon Cup. Now now, I am not trying to sound conceited or like I am all _that_.

_But, seriously if neither of those clues have helped you one bit at all._

_You might as well live under a cave still stuck in Prehistoric times._

_Just saying._

Moving on with the subject now. I certainly _do not like_ spending way too much time on one single thing. I guess you are _all_ wondering if said famous singer and once Top Coordinator is at this time of day?

_Well,_ I can answer that happily to you all. I am now currently staying in one of _the most_ _exquisite_ and _extravagant_ hotels in Viridian City in the Kanto region. The penthouse is _the one and only_ _V'dara_ Penthouse Suites!

Does it tickle _your_ fancy?

_I know it tickles_ _mine's for sure_.

As for the _reason_ for why I am in the Kanto region. I bet most of your heads are _all_ thinking this one question. _Wait_, aren't _you _from _Petalburg City_ in _the Hoenn _region?

Of course Hoenn is my native region.

_You got that right_.

As for my delightful stay in Kanto, it is due to the finished recording of my second music album _Debris_. You see, _my_ CDs are made in the Kanto region. I got hired by a music studio named _Dragonair Records_, which is _the_ Top Records studio in Kanto! And if _that_ isn't enough to blow _your_ mind away. _Dragonair Records _is _one_ of _the most_ _prestigious_ studios in _all_ over the _world!_ That's probably the reason I got famous in the music biz pretty quick, and it _also_ doesn't hurt to add my _previous_ accomplishment of _a two time Grand Festival winner _status. What a grand privilege for me! And what's _even better_ is that I am known throughout _all_ regions like Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Orre, and Unova regions!

As I said earlier, I am a singer. And not too long ago I just completed my second studio album and I am just enjoying my _brief_ vacation.

One as notorious as _me_ doesn't get many vacations.

Sigh. There goes away that one hot spring Spa I wanted to try out in the Unova region.

_Lucky me_.

Might as well try to enjoy the rest of this break while I _still_ can.

As for this year, things will be a _bit_ differently from what I am regularly accustomed to. This year I will be participating in the _Indigo Plateau League_ for the _first_ time.

I am pretty sure I just heard _all_ of _you_ ask out loud.

_Weren't you a_ _Coordinator?_

_Well…_

Yes, yes I _was_ _but_, you know one can try out many different things. I certainly _do_ _not_ see any harm in _that_.

_Do you?_

I believe the next question you are _all_ going to ask me right about _now_ is probably _when_ and _where_ I will do my touring next.

_Am I right?_

_Thought so!_

As for my touring I will do this year. I will tour on both the Orre and Hoenn regions_. Sweet!_ I will get to see mom and dad once again!

How _long_ has it it been when I _last_ saw them?

I give it four years the most. If you ask me it feels like _forever!_

I'm glad I am going to get to see my family once again. I _think_ I _heard_ in the TV that my younger brother Max is going to visit our hometown soon. It will be great if he does so I can see him again too. Also I haven't seen him since the _last_ time I saw mom and dad.

_In case_ you were wondering _who my_ family is. They are absolutely the _best_ family anyone could _ever_ wish for!

_That's right!_

My parents are none other than Petalburg's Gym Leader, _my_ father _Norman Maple_, who is the holder of the Balance badge. And my mother _Caroline Maple _is his beloved wife and _my_ mother. And last but, not least _my_ younger brother _Max Maple,_ who is an elite trainer who is a _favorite_ to defeat _Johto's champion_ Lance!

I bet _all_ of _you_ are like _no way!_

_Yes way!_

I think I am blessed by God for giving _me_ such a _wonderful_, _loving_, and _caring_ family. So I _do_ _not_ take this opportunity for _granted_. Nope, not with other families out there suffering with problems or that they _hate_ each other with a vengeance.

_No seriously I'm not kidding!_

As for _my_ love life…

Let's _just_ say there isn't really _anything_ to say at the moment. Not like I am dating anyone right now. Sure I've dated a few guys here and there. But it's nothing serious.

_Just in case you were wondering._

I mean with _all_ the work that has been going on with _my_ life on the past years, I _doubt_ there is really _any_ space left to dedicate to anything other than work and _temporary_ vacations. Someone like me with a _high_ celebrity status _doesn't_ take her vacations for _granted_.

But _that_ doesn't mean I _don't_ go to social events and upscale downtown clubs. You know what they say…

_That I'm single and ready to mingle!_

No, I _am_ serious, but do _not_ take it the _wrong_ way. Which I am assuming you _all just did_ just now.

I really do _not_ see myself committing _any_ crimes in having _fun_ once in a while.

_Not like I am married or anything!_

_Sheesh!_

Now that you know something about _me _you _should_ know who_ I_ am_._ Well, at _least_ I _hope_ it got inside _your_ brain, well I am hoping it _did_.

As for the upcoming Indigo Plateau tournament that I mentioned about earlier. That isn't happening until an _exact_ week from now.

_Geez_, I really _do_ have a _bad_ sense of communication. I _do_ tend to talk about different things at once.

_My apologies!_

As for _any_ events happening right _now_, I don't really have _anything_ planned other than training my Pokemon and spending my _last_ week in relaxation.

_Well…maybe_, I _might_ have to contradict _that_ a tiny _bit_.

I _seriously_ do_ not_ have a _single_ clue if _that_ might be _possible_ with a friend of mines coming over tomorrow. I _think_ she said she will be here by early evening. She decided to take this chance to visit me since she knew I was going to compete in the Indigo Plateau League this year. Plus it will be nice to see her again too.

_When was the last time I saw this girl?_

I _think_ the _last_ time was around a year ago.

_If I am correct…_

Good thing she told me a few days ago so that I could make the arrangements to move into a two bedroom suite in time. I would have most likely panicked if she hadn't told me a _single _thing!

Let's just _hope_ that _this_ time will _not_ be as crazy like the _last_ time we had seen each other…

If _praying_ helps then _I_ will be a _huge_ miracle believer from now on!

_No, I am not freaking bluffing you!_

_Don't believe me?_

Then _you_ my friend hangout with _her_ for a bit to see how well it goes.

And do _not_ come back whining to _me_, because _I warned you!_

No _seriously._ I really do _not_ know what to expect _this_ time. I am _really _starting to doubt if I should be _thrilled_ or _dread_ tomorrow's evening.

_Anything_ can happen…

* * *

So that's it! This is the first chapter, I hope you all like it. I just hope I _didn't_ make May_ too_ _much_ out of character. She _is 22 years old_ in here. So of course she has gotten confidence, and _can_ brag a bit here and there. Plus she _is_ an adult, _not_ a little girl anymore. Well in this story anyways. I bet you are _all_ wondering _whose_ voice May is going to have in _this_ story aren't ya'll? _That_ will be revealed in due time. So stay tuned! I am apparently having a bit _too much fun_ with italics here. I cannot guarantee when my _next_ update will be, writing this takes a lot of time. So I am very sorry I can't make any promises. But I am going to make sure I will not take more than a month for the next chapter. Since school is coming up..._again_, my second college year! Whoo!. So please bear with me. If you see any mistakes here and there please do not hesitate to tell me and I will try to fix them ASAP. Feel free to leave any comments/reviews. I would _gladly_ appreciate it. Thank you for having the time to read this! :)


End file.
